


Long Live The Car Crash Hearts

by Introduction2Disaster (dailydoseofshampoo)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Based on a drawing, Character Turned Into a Ghost, FOB, M/M, Members of Fall Out Boy, Mentions of Smut, POV First Person, Part 1, Peterick, Some angst, but not a song fic, ghost au, maybe a part 2? idk, spooky vibes, you can get the sense pete is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydoseofshampoo/pseuds/Introduction2Disaster
Summary: Is it really that easy to mend your relationships when everything's far beyond fixing? That really all depends on how Patrick decides to approach that task. Even if he may have been the one to cause this mess, or at least cause what led up to it.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 3





	Long Live The Car Crash Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is 1/2 of the people who run this account. I'm Axl, nice to meet you. I'm running this account with my friend and I'm not sure what to expect for stories haha. This is my first published story on here so feedback would be great if you'd like!

None of this was supposed to happen. I’d do anything to go back in time, to stop the damage that was caused. It’s all my fault though and I take all the blame. 

“Patty?” Pete says softly, no more above a whisper.

I look down at Pete. He’s sitting on the ground, in front of the couch, looking so peaceful.

Andy and Joe haven’t forgiven me at all yet. I don’t even know where they are. Pete’s somewhat faithful when it comes to friendship. Which is ironic because we’ve gotten into many more fights than that fight that happened around a month ago.

I realized i haven’t replied to him at all yet. I was blanking out yet again. “Oh, uh- what is it?”

“I miss them.” Pete simply said

I knew right away he was referring to Andy and Joe. They all left that one night to probably go out to a bar or something, but none of them returned that night. It took days for Pete to find his way back home and it’s still taking weeks for the other two to come back.

“I miss you all.” I murmured. I felt Pete reach over to grab a gentle hold on me. He probably forgot that he’s dead. That’s right, I’m literally communicating with the ghost of one of my dead friends.

_ Flashback to a few weeks ago. . .  _

Oh god. The details of the past few weeks have been a blur. A bunch of tears, yelling, and driving back and forth. All I really remember is the night everything went down. I was being ignorant enough to be ignoring all the text messages and calls. I shouldn’t have gotten into that fight with them. 

I don’t even remember what we were fighting about or who started it. 

_ “What the hell, Patrick?!-” _

_ I was crying, cowering into a near corner, hoping to make it go away. It, of course, did nothing. “Just please stop.. please..” I muttered out, “Please, Andy-” _

When Andy got upset or mad, he was like that for a while. And it turned into a somewhat domino effect. Joe would always back Andy up and vice versa. Pete would just side with whoever had a more understandable view. And that night, he ended up siding with Andy and Joe. He looked guilty when he did it, when he left with them to go to a bar, just to be away from me. The look Pete gave me when he left was heartbreaking. He was frowning, like he felt bad the night had turned out like  _ that. _

A few hours passed and I heard nothing from any of them. No messages, no calls, nothing. I decided to pass the hours by looking back at old messages Pete had sent me while the tv played in the background. 

  
  


**Pete: You looked really cute this morning (Sent 12/3/xxxx at 10:42 am)**

**Pete: I had fun last night haha ;) (Sent 5/9/xxxx at 7:01 am)**

**Pete : ❤️❤️❤️ (Sent 5/17/xxxx at 2:38 am)**

**Pete : Txt me when you get home (Sent 5/18/xxxx at 7:23 m)**

**Pete : I miss u, I should’ve stayed home with u (Sent 6/02/xxxx at 11:54 pm)**

That last text he sent me, the most recent text was almost taunting me in a way. All his messages were, no matter how early or late they were sent. Me and Pete had… a sort of complicated relationship. We weren’t necessarily friends with benefits, although, Joe would beg to differ, but we weren’t just friends it seemed like. I wasn’t sure if Pete has or had feelings for me, but he was always so clingy. Afraid of letting me go, afraid to see me with anyone else but him. I guess you can say he was a hopeless romantic? Of course, without me really labeling him. I always fell for the little things he did to try and get me into bed with him. He always had a way with words. It was bittersweet.

Now that I think about it, those three lunatics going out to a bar this late in the day didn’t make sense at all. Andy never drank, I doubt Joe did either, and I’m sure Pete didn’t even want to be near the sight of alcohol. I was ready to question them when they got home, but that never happened. I only got a span of rapidly sent text messages and notifications saying “missed call” because I was sulking. I was ignoring their messages. 

**Joe: Car just got (Sent 6/02/xxxx at 12:32 am)**

**Joe: hit (Sent 6/02/xxxx at 12:32 am)**

**(3) missed calls from Pete**

**Pete: Goddamn it Pat pick ur phone up (Sent 6/02/xxxx at 12:33 am)**

Next thing I knew, I heard a bunch of firetrucks and police car sirens. We lived near the highway, so I expected something to be going on. I always got nervous when I heard emergency vehicle sirens. And I had every right to be. I turned on the news because sleep wasn’t even an option at this point. I nearly dropped the remote when I saw the headline.

_ “Three Deaths Involved on Highway pileup” _

They were showing some vague footage of the crushed car. It was still a fresh scene, you could even see some blood on the pavement. And then it hit me. That was Andy’s car they were showing on the television and to get anywhere from our shared house, you need to go on the highway. It started adding up. 

“Oh my fucking god.” I said, letting my body give way and collapse on the couch, grabbing my phone and calling whoever was at the top of my contacts. 

_ “Hey, this is Andy. Leave a message. Or don’t if this isn’t the number you're looking for.” _

I bit my lip, trying Pete next and then Joe,

_ “I’m away from my phone right now. Leave a message and who it’s from, thanks!” _

_ “Yo, leave a message.” _

_ All of their numbers went straight to voicemail. I even tried messaging them and no responses, _

**Me to all: Guys please tell me this is a joke**

**Me to all: Please answer me**

**Me to all: I’m so sorry**

**Me to all: Please forgive me**

I basically tossed my phone across the room, hearing it thud on the stained carpet, but not hard enough for it to crack of any sort. My friends were dead and I wasn't accepting that. Talk about ignorance when it comes to serious topics.

_ \---Skip ahead a few days--- _

I got no calls of any sort. None from the hospital, none from the police, nothing. I figured it was because the small group we called family… was all we really had. We lived in a small home basically in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors. It was rundown, but we called it home. But now they are gone, the house feels too big. Too quiet, too empty. 

Now with me being the only person in the house, I had free range. And I took that free range to mope around. It took such a heavy toll out on me, because it wasn’t just one death to someone I was close with, it was three consecutive deaths. All in the same night. All caused by the same fate. It would take awhile for the scars to heal. 

I was in the kitchen, making sme shtty breakfast, for myself. It was the first in a while, but I stopped what I was doing when I thought I heard footsteps. Maybe it was just a prank they were playing on me. That would be cruel nonetheless.

I set the knife down that I was using to spread the butter on the toast, walking out of the kitchen to go investigate. I didn’t see anything before I heard the footsteps behind me now instead of infront of me like they were a few minutes ago.

“Boo.” 

That’s all I heard. It was a monotone greeting if you could even call it a greeting. I quickly turn around, scanning the room, almost looking paranoid. No, scratch that, I  _ was  _ paranoid. Every little noise scared me. I wasn’t in the best mental state right now and that may factor into why I’m feeling the way I am.

“Calm down, Patty. It’s just me.”

Patty. Patty was one of the nicknames Pete always used on me. That scared me more. Was it my thoughts coming to life, trying to guilt trip me into what I may have caused that night, how my actions may have factored into getting them killed? 

“Leave me alone! You aren’t real. Pete’s dead..” I say as a last resort in pleading against my own thoughts.

“Patty. Open your eyes.”

I hadn’t even realized the fact I closed my eyes. I just wanted this to be a dream. I wanted it to all go away. To leave me alone. But- I opened my eyes slowly and looked ahead. I saw the faint outline of something. 

“There we go.. I didn’t mean to scare you, Patty.” 

“Stop playing games, please.” I said, sinking to the ground slowly as I hugged myself. I felt like I was going crazy, like I was seeing thighs. This was becoming all too much.

“Patty. It’s me. It’s Pete.” 

I went quiet when I heard that. It can’t be. 

“I said shut up! Pete’s de-” I cut myself off when I saw a translusent figure of Pete sitting down in front of me. He was being patient. He was always patient with me. 

“Petey?” I say. That was a little nickname I had for him. I felt terrible for yelling. He probably thought I was yelling at him on purpose. “But.. you’re-”

“I know.” Pete said softly, fiddling with his hands quietly. “But I’m here now.. I should’ve stayed with you, I shouldn’t have put you through this hell.” he said

“It’s not your fault, Pete. I know Andy probably lost control because of a wrong way driver. I saw the news, I read the headlines, I lived through it.”

“I missed you.” Pete suddenly said. Just as I said, those old messages from him were taunting me, messing with my mind.

“Stop saying that.” I replied

“I know it isn’t going to help. You probably think this is just some kind of joke.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Well, it’s true though. I missed you. It’s super lonely now. I don’t know where Andy and Joe are. They just like.. disappeared I guess?”

“They’re being stubborn.” I said with a sarcastic chuckle. That’s exactly how I was being. “I can’t get over the fact you’re dead.” I say. That caused Pete to reach out and try hugging me, but newsflash, ghosts can’t physically interact with the living. 

Pete sighed, sitting back. “Hold out your hands.” 

I was a little hesitant at first, but did so, holding my hands out witht eh palms of them facing upwards. Pete gently placed his hands on top of mine. They weren’t touching, but I felt a faint, cold touch that indicated he was trying. 

It made me smile a little bit. “Thank you.” I say. 

Part of the scars were healing. 1/3 and only 2 more to go until I was completely healed, This gave me hope. I could have some closure with Andy and Joe. I at least wanted to know they were safe.

A few months passed by and Pete got readjusted to his surroundings, even though he couldn’t interact with any of it. I got adjusted to the fact I wasn’t lonely in this house anymore. It wasn’t the complete puzzle, but it was something. Pete would always follow me around, making sure I was constantly doing okay. 

For example, when I would shower, he would patiently wait on the counter for me. When I would cook something for myself, he would sit at the table, fascinated with my every move. And then, when I would spend time reading, he would always watch over my shoulder, reading what I had in my hands. Truthfully, I think we’ve grown closer. We forgave each other for anything that happened between us. We may or may not have tried some.. new things out. It’s kind of just masturbating while the other is watching. It’s pretty enjoyable because Pete’s always smiling in the end. 

Without Andy or Joe home right now, Pete’s been able to be more obnoxious and flirty around me. Joe would always make some smartass comment about how we should be officially dating by now. Those comments would always get to Pete every so often. 

I hope they find their way back soon because I’d love to tell them that us dating has become a reality. It may be a little weird of having a ghost boyfriend, but I love it. I love him. He means a lot to me and it honestly sucks it took his death for me to realize I had feelings for him.

It’s been a month since the car crash happened. Pete was the only one to return, the only one to forgive me so far. I’m prepared for when Joe and Andy decide to waddle on back. Hopefully they’re able to look me in the eyes when that time comes. 

Truthfully, I still feel the guilt everyday. Pete has permanent injuries to his overall look based on how he got killed. I’m reminded everyday. I’m not saying Pete is the one making me feel sad. He makes me super happy. I would rather have my friend back here with me then wandering off in the middle of nowhere in the afterlife. 

I’m super grateful for the friendships and relationships I’ve made along the way. I hope to mend anything with Andy and Joe once they decide to come back. I’m giving them all the time they need. If they don’t decide to come back at all, that’s okay, I really understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all want a part 2? Maybe going into Andy/Joe or both of them coming back? Let me know in the comments! leave some kudos if you'd like :)
> 
> \- Axl


End file.
